


Semesta

by sabakunoghee



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Satu hal yang tidak ia tahu, bahwa Mandala selalu, dan akan selalu, menemukannya.
Relationships: Mandala/Barda Mandrawata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Semesta

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. (Karena diketik di tengah rapat.) (Why not.) Fluff. Tapi agak pahit. Maafkan kurang-kurangnya karena ini self-indulgent.

Ruang tunggu itu tidak mewah; menyambutnya dengan sofa dan meja pendek, bilik bersalin pakaian dan kamar mandi dalam. Pria dalam balutan pakaian semi-formal itu membenahi tanda pengenalnya. Nama ‘Mandala’ diikuti dengan sepenggal kata _press_ mengikuti di bawahnya. Ia mendapatkan izin khusus untuk sebuah sesi tanya-jawab di perhelatan olahraga yang menarik perhatian public belakangan ini – pekan paralimpiade nasional. Tidak tanggung, yang menjadi ‘jatah’nya adalah juara dari cabang pencak silat. [1]

Ia tengah mengagumi berkilatnya medali emas di atas meja,

“Anda cuma punya lima belas menit,” bariton itu membuat Mandala memalingkan wajah, “Kalau saya jadi Anda, saya tidak akan habiskan waktu saya untuk terlalu banyak melihat-lihat.”

Sosok itu tegap.

Pemuda di usia awal dua puluhan dengan fisik terlatih dan raut keras, sedikit masam. Tingginya tergolong menjulang. Kedua matanya tertutup permanen. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai sebahu, masih agak lembab, jelas yang bersangkutan baru selesai membersihkan diri. Rumor yang berhembus mengatakan bahwa atlet muda itu tampan – dan Mandala tidak menampik. Final baru rampung beberapa jam lalu dan Barda Mandrawata bukan sosok tersabar dalam hal menghadapi kuli tinta. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Mandala, yang tentu sudah banyak makan asam garam kehidupan di bidang kerjanya sendiri.

Dan menghadapi Barda yang seperti ini bukanlah masalah besar untuknya,

(Terlebih, ia telah menanti momen ini terlalu lama.)

“Bagaimana pertandingan barusan?”

“Itu pertanyaan pertama?”

Mandala tersenyum tipis, “Memang harusnya saya bertanya apa untuk yang pertama?”

“Basa-basi? Selamat pagi, siang, sore?” bahu kokoh milik petarung muda itu menggedik tak acuh, “Biasanya wartawan seperti Anda bakal berusaha ambil hati saya dulu sebelum kasih pertanyaan.”

“Kamu ‘kan nggak suka yang seperti itu.”

Selorohan santai Mandala membuat Barda menelengkan kepala – hei, apakah reputasinya sebagai atlet muda anti-wartawan sudah sedemikian melegenda? Dan belum sempat ia berkata-kata lebih lanjut, Mandala keburu menyampaikan pendapat,

“Barda Mandrawata, ahli bela diri yang dikenal jenius, sejak kecil di bawah asuhan dan didikan ayahnya yang mantan jawara. Langganan turnamen, kolektor medali, tenar sampai-sampai mengundang rasa iri dari kompetitornya,” cara Mandala meringkas masa lalunya membuat Barda berjengit; tidak seperti orang-orang yang bersimpati padanya, Mandala berbicara seperti seorang kawan lama, “Yang membuat kamu seperti _sekarang_.”

“Kalau tidak karena ayah saya yang melerai, sudah mampus,” jawaban tersebut mengundang tawa kecil Mandala, “Mereka pikir bisa menghentikan saya hanya karena saya dibuat buta.”

“Nyatanya keahlian bertarung memang tidak bergantung pada mata, begitu maksud kamu?”

“Tuhan kasih lima macam indera bukan untuk keren-kerenan, saya yakin.”

“Prestasi kamu tidak berkurang walau kini berlaga di paralimpiade, dan saya akui, saya terkesan sekali,” Mandala tersenyum – entah kenapa ia merasa harus melakukannya, sekalipun Barda tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya, “Kamu tetap bertanding seolah-olah kamu bisa melihat semuanya.”

“Saya tidak akan kalah sama orang yang bisa melihat, omong-omong, kalau itu yang mau kamu tanyakan.”

“Saya nggak meragukan hal itu,” sebagai bagian dari masyarakat berbasis teknologi, Mandala pernah melihat beberapa rekaman ketika Barda latih-tanding melawan beberapa orang sekaligus, hanya mengandalkan pendengarannya saja, “Yang ingin saya katakan, kamu bisa melihat atau tidak, sepeti tidak ada bedanya.”

“Dari segi performa?” cemooh Barda, “Tapi justru cara orang memperlakukan saya yang berbeda.”

“Dan kamu nggak suka diperlakukan berbeda.”

“Berbeda bahkan tidak tepat. Lebih ke, ‘merendahkan’, padahal saya cuma buta; saya cacat, tapi saya bukannya tolol,” helaan napas berat dan panjang di sana, kentara lelah, “Lucunya, dengan kondisi seperti ini saya malah bersyukur, karena saya jadi tahu siapa-siapa saja yang tulus mendukung saya.”

“Ayah kamu, contohnya.”

“Ya, beliau sosok pelatih dan manajer yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup saya.”

“Kamu sering bilang kalau mata adalah indera yang paling mudah ditipu.”

“Apalagi untuk urusan bela diri,” tanpa sadar, Barda banyak bicara, banyak merespon, berbanding terbalik dengan citra dinginnya yang marak berhembus di dunia olahraga, “Lawan saya, sering sekali terlalu terpaku dengan apa yang mereka lihat, dan hasilnya _jelas_.”

Mandala terkekeh, “Kamu itu orang sombong pertama yang bikin saya nggak bisa kesal.”

“Pilihannya cuma sombong atau ditindas,” Barda mendengus, “Banyak yang memulai wawancara dengan simpati dan jujur saja, hal itu membuat saya muak,” ia bersedekap, “Buat saya, konteks mereka tidak lebih dari mengasihani. Hanya kata-katanya saja yang dipoles.”

“Apa saya kedengarannya sedang kasihan sama kamu?”

“Justru karena _tidak_,” Barda sejenak tertegun. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat helai-helai rambutnya yang mulai mengering membingkai rahang tegasnya, “– heran, padahal saya tidak merasa pernah mengobrol sama Anda, tapi rasanya kok seperti bukan yang pertama.”

Atas kalimat terakhir Barda, Mandala menyunggingkan kurva lembut,

“Mungkin memang bukan.”

“Oh ya? Kapan?”

Mandala menelan kembali kata-kata yang nyaris terlontar. Seingin apapun ia menceritakan tentang dirinya, _berabad_ lalu, terpisahkan kematian dan dipertemukan kelahiran, ia sadar bahwa pernyataan tersebut akan terdengar konyol. (Kalau tidak mau dibilang ‘sinting’ atau ‘mengada-ada’.) Pada masa-masa tergelapnya, Mandala menarik jiwa terlalu banyak dari dunia siluman; membuatnya mustahil untuk bersua dengan malaikat maut, menjalani kehidupan zaman demi zaman, menemukan Barda-Barda lain dalam berbagai sosok. Waktu menjadi tak relevan untuk dirinya yang mengarungi zaman dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia pernah melihat Barda yang memerangi kolonialisme, Barda yang mengacung bambu runcing, Barda yang menyuarakan aspirasi menentang tirani pemerintah – dan pada linimasa ini, Barda hadir dalam sosok seorang atlet muda yang tidak kehilangan kepiawaian dalam seni bela diri. Terkenal karena adil ketika bertarung dan suportif terhadap kawan maupun lawan. Sama-sama membela negara dengan cara yang berbeda. Mandala sadar, bahwa di era apapun ia melihat Barda, ia tetaplah seseorang yang memiliki nilai-nilai kebenaran.

Vakum dalam pembicaraan mereka tidak wajar; dan Barda tahu ada yang salah.

“Detak jantung Anda –” _aneh_.

Namun ia tahu, yang lebih ganjil adalah _miliknya sendiri_. Lembut berdenyut diliputi rasa nyaman yang tidak ia pahami. Seolah ia tengah berpulang ke sebuah ‘rumah’ yang tidak pernah ia tahu, ia miliki. Rindu yang tidak terdefinisi, rindu yang mustahil,

_Rindu yang menembus waktu._

“Sudah lima belas menit,” Mandala memecah hening, “Saya nggak mau melewati batas waktu yang sudah kita sepakati – yah, walau itu kamu yang buat sendiri,” ia terkekeh sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Barda tidak lekas menjawab – di titik ini, ia dan antipatinya terhadap awak media tengah bergejolak.

Sebagian dari dirinya ingin lawan bicaranya _tinggal_.

“Sedari tadi Anda tidak mencatat atau merekam,” komentar Barda, curiga. Telinga tajamnya sama sekali tidak mendengar suara kertas dan alat tulis, terlebih piranti keras, “Apa yang akan Anda tulis di artikel Anda nanti?”

“Saya seorang profesional – daftar pertanyaan itu basi,” kelakarnya sambil mempertipis jarak fisik antara dirinya dan sang jawara, “Senang bertemu langsung dengan kamu, Barda.”

Mandala mengulurkan tangan-

“...oh, maaf.” [2]

“Anda barusan tidak sedang mengajak saya bersalaman,'kan?”

Ratusan tahun dan masih saja lupa. Mandala menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tidak enak, “Saya bermaksud memberikan ini,” perlahan ia meraih tangan Barda – _tangan itu masih sama; kasar, kuat, penuh kalus dan bekas luka_ – kemudian memosisikan telapaknya mengarah ke atas. Secarik kartu nama, dengan tulisan-sentuh, terparti nama dan nomor pribadinya di sana, “Kamu bisa hubungi saya jika berminat dengan salinan wawancara hari ini. Tentu saya bisa buatkan juga dalam huruf _braille_.”

Barda menarikan ibu jarinya di atas kertas tebal tersebut,

“Pak Mandala,” sebutnya dengan anggukan sedikit canggung, “Akan saya ingat.”

“Sampai ketemu, kalau begitu.”

Barda tersenyum asimetris, “Yakin sekali kita bakal bertemu lagi.”

Satu hal yang tidak ia tahu, bahwa Mandala selalu, _dan akan selalu_, menemukannya.

Tidak ada rasa sakit melebihi sakitnya melihat kematian – telah ia lalui hal tersebut berkali-kali, berulang-ulang. Pertama kali Barda meregang nyawa di dekapannya, Mandala merasa tanah di bawah kakinya longsor, langit di atas kepalanya runtuh. Kehilangan bukanlah hal yang asing untuknya. Ia hidup seratus tahun lamanya sebelum takdir menyilangkan dirinya dengan Barda dan tiba-tiba saja, kehidupannya berporos pada pemuda angkuh itu. Sampai ke kehidupan-kehidupan Barda selanjutnya; Mandala ingin mengambil porsi di setiap episodenya.

Tidak apa-apa jika Barda tidak lagi mengingatnya – ia selalu bisa _memulainya kembali._

“Jangan ragu-ragu kalau mau telepon duluan, Selamat siang dan,” Mandala bercanda ringan sebelum benar-benar mohon diri, “Semoga semesta memberkatimu.”

Barda tidak merespon secara verbal. Hanya memutar-mutar kartu nama di tangannya, dengan pikiran berkecamuk seolah berusaha mengingat hal yang tidak pernah terjadi.

Hari itu, Mandala kembali ke kediamannya dengan senyum mengembang.

(Karena seperti itulah semesta mengikat keduanya.)

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Tidak ada cabang olahraga bela diri dalam paralimpik, hehe. ((hehe))  
[2] Kejadian canon antara Barda dan Mandala di Si Buta dari Gua Hantu 3: Rajamandala. Agak ngehe emang ini orang.


End file.
